A perverted enslavement within
by XX-Half-A-Life-XX
Summary: A story requested by a reader: When a Zoner attack, nobody knows who or what to believe. Can they all come through this in one peice...Warning for Adult content. Not for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Plot line requested by another reader.

A perverted enslavement within

Chapter I

After Clark's last visit through the phantom zone in which he'd saved his cousin KARRA and had to fight FAORA wife of ZOD who possessed Lois Lane, he's sat at his desk in the Daily Planet, researching a string of youth murders which had metropolis authorities bewildered. Under the pretence of being hot on the trail of a story, he, in fact, just wanted to help the poor innocent youths as the Red Blue Blur.

He sat in deep concentration when all of a sudden he smelled a heavenly scent which every Monday morning enticed his manly urges…he _had_ to look around and see the creature that captivated him so, it was Lois. Her perfume was beautiful…her movements delicate...and her figure had never looked more stunning, his heart raced…he had to be at the elevator as she arrived…the first person to be bossed about…the first persons eyes she would see.

He was hopelessly love-struck ...if only she knew who he was…she wouldn't call him Small-Ville anymore…she'd call him "My Hero" as that's who he is…her hero, the worlds hero! He wished that Lois would just stumble upon his secret and declare her devout human affection to him and only him…but sadly this cannot be, not yet.

He took his head out of the clouds and traveled back to earth, Lois passed by to her desk opposite his, barking out orders as usual…not even noticing the need, the longing he had for her.. She started to drone on about how to be the Daily planets star reporter and how important Obituaries are in the grand scheme of world reporting!

Clark was impressed by Lois, her Pit-bull instincts always got her the story she needed and that made her popular with both heroes and villains alike. After all her newspaper career began with a villain that turned into a hero, robbing from the rich to give to the poor.

Philanthropist Oliver Queen, who she also had a very enticing relationship with… and who she supports as a freedom fighter now that she knows he is Green Arrow. So if only she knew that Oliver isn't the only superhero that she has personal experience with. What does Clark really need to do? Can he pull himself away from the misery that first love Lana Lang and he can never be together and realize the love he shares for Lois is greater than any in this galaxy? No….not yet, he still feels frustrated by the fact that he feels he cannot let her close, not allow her pit-bull instincts to discover his secret Kryptonian identity…he must be secretive…the Smallville farm boy who she encouraged to be a reporter. He needs to hide…for his and her safety she must not know!

Clark hands her a cup of coffee and returns to work on his story…before him are police reports featuring the unexplained brutal murders of abused children. According to the files a young boy aged 7 had been torn to shreds after being horrifically beaten and abused in a home by social workers who had now disappeared of the grid.

This was a sick perverted crime, where a career abused their charge… that was originally the idea but the more Clark dived into the case, the more disgusting the evidence was this boy had his garments torn from him and he was savagely beaten and starved until he submitted to his attacker and allowed them to sexually abuse him. The child had no choice it was savage and then it had no life left…the attacker had ripped out the Child's spinal cord and sucked it of all its bodily juices.

The boy was drained of all his body fluid until he was nothing but sacks of decomposing skin on weak brittle bones…he was unrecognizable yet the coroner managed to find his identity through his dental records….he was a small-town boy…just like Clark. He was Alex Adams, the nephew of Smallville's Sheriff Adams…a poor child who had his future torn away by abusive psychopathic social worker Damien Creek. Yet this vile repulsive crime was against Damien's fundamental character…there had to be another reason why this had happened as Damien loved to be the hero…not the abuser!

Clark looked more into Damien's past and came across a string of unsolved abused children had died in similar circumstances over the past two years and each time the vile pedophilic murderer would disappear without a trace and another killer would appear…there was no way that Damien was these other killers as they all different faces…and only Tina Greer was able to shape shift and she was deceased. No these were different people, yet the facts were the same each child had suffered the same abusive torture before they were desecrated, before the killer ripped the flesh and drained the body of the children…they were alive when they had their spinal cord removed! They must have screamed in agony!

Clark plotted the sites of each child's murder and noticed they formed a direct-line heading straight for Metropolis. Clark wondered why the force behind these killings was heading towards the city. the killings had all been of children from rural areas… yet now suddenly they were heading closer to the city, he wondered who these monsters were and how they could do such vile repulsive things to innocent children…the rest of the media had labeled these killers a Pedophilic cult, but Clark knew somehow that this wasn't true…something had forced these people into taking a ride on the wild side…as all had drastic personality changes. He just couldn't figure out exactly what was behind this!

He went exploring the city in his red jacket and blue trousers, when he came across a man sitting screaming for help…he rushed to the mans side to aid him with his troubles…The man was tall, rugged and handsome with sincere droopy brown eyes, yet as he looked ahead he became fixated on Clark. Holding him, asking to be taken for a ride, to somewhere safe, where Clark could help him, protect him…from the evil within.

Clark didn't understand but he felt a deep connection to this man, he had to help anyway he could…he was compelled to! Clark took the man back to Kent farm offering him sanctuary…the man was humble, quiet except for pleading 'hold me, I need you, I am Ursa, please protect me!' the man's voice drastically altered from quietly deep to loudly high pitched. Clark thought nothing of it at the time and allowed 'Ursa' to sleep on the coach.

That night as Clark slept, Ursa crept into Clark's room and gently slid under the sheets, somehow Clark remained sleeping whilst Ursa began to play…touching Clark inappropriately…gliding his fingers across Clarks body and caressing him until he was completely in Ursa's power. Clark unknowingly relinquished his self-control to the man; he man mounted Clark holding him tight penetrating Clark's lips, stealing his desires. Then Ursa grabbed Clark's body pinning him down and the lights began to flicker as the true Ursa dragged herself out of the man's body and entered the sleeping Clark. She was a Zoner and now she was in control of Clark, she was Clark.

She raised Clark's body from the bed and felt his immense power and lusted for affection. She looked at the man she had been inhabiting and visualized what he looked like when she first took his form…he had been a brave deputy in Illinois that had tried to stop her, he had caught her making love to a young sweet boy named Adam…she remembered the boy the most as he was her first earthling. She loved him to death, his DNA is what was allowing her to survive on this planet…she fed from him during the climax of erotic pleasure.

She knew how wrong her actions were but she couldn't help enjoy the pleasure she received from playing with her food, she needed to entice, embrace and eroticize all males she came in contact with. Yet she preferred her men young as then she would steal their innocence a truly hormonal experience! The fact that she mainly took male as her host was purely as a way of disguising her rambunctious ness as who would expect a man to embrace young boys, feed off of sexual energy and drain young boys of their bodily fluids. Her predatory instincts were better hidden in the male sex of humanity!

She made Clark leave the farm and visit the Talon where Jimmy Olsen and Chloe Sullivan were staying…she knew from Clark's memories that jimmy and Chloe had asked him to baby-sit jimmy's younger brother who was staying with them so that they could have a romantic meal. Being Clark she would have free access to this young 12 year old boy and his succulent childish body. A meal and a toy to satisfy her urges would be handed to her on a plate. This was too good to be true! Clark could see, hear and feel everything, he screamed for her to stop to stay away but they were already at the talon, and she was already bidding an unsuspecting Chloe and Jimmy a fond farewell promising to look after James Jr.

She had made Clark promise not to let any harm happen to little James knowing full well that she planned a sinister fate for him and that Clark would be to blame! Clark went into the sitting room where James was playing on the computer, he put his arm gently on his shoulder and began to rub him gently…he sensed that James was fresh to puberty and this excited him…a fact that completely disgusted Clark but he didn't have any power over his actions, Ursa could do as she pleased. She made Clark begin to stroke little James and ask if 'he wanted to play a new game?' a game that Jimmy would never play as he wasn't manly enough, as this was a game for real men…a game that she played with real men.

James was completely weak, a small child, unaware of the nature of the game, all he cared about was being better, manlier than his big brother. He granted Clark consent to play a more adult game. He believed they would play cards or gamble the sought of games his dad and brother got up to without his mum knowing…yet he was seriously mistaken, the game she had in mind was more perilous and involved severe pain for James but pleasure for her and for Clark.

Clarks body grabbed James and pinned him to the ground, as he began to lick James chest and nibble his skin…this made Ursa curb her erotic desires into foreplay… she made James fall under Clarks control using pheromones to entice and enslave him ultimately under her control. Both Clark and James had no choice but to do as she desired.

She desired full body friction so Clark pinned James to the ground, turned him around and quickly penetrated him, making both of them scream in pleasure as they were both doing thrusting as Clark sped up going faster and faster, poor James was overwhelmed and Ursa was at the peak of her climax, she drooled making Clark drool and continued to embrace the boy, digging Clarks nails to the small of his back, she clawed at the Childs skin until he bled, which she found increasingly pleasurable, both Clark and James wanted to scream out but they couldn't, they were lost within themselves, neither could stop this horrific scene they both were trapped in the moment with no escape in sight.

She made Clark go down on the child making him writhe in pain, horror and pleasure…how could he enjoy this? It was sick, perverted, disgusting, and Pedophilic! He was none of these, he was an honorable Kryptonian, and he had done nothing vile or evil in his life…before now! He could not control his actions, his feelings of disgust were overpowered by Ursa's pleasure, and he began to ride the boy again and again caressing his body, overpowering him, enslaving him in sexual acts that he was too young to acknowledge. He was penetrating him heavily, panting and screeching and just as he climaxed within the boy the door to the apartment bursts open!

Lois bursts through the door and catches Clark in the act, she's utterly disgusted and runs to grab the phone to call the police, when Ursa controlling Clark makes him super speed to the phone and crush it with his bear hands, revealing two of Clark's powers to Lois. She then senses the love, heartbreak and tension between Clark and Lois and grabs her holding her tight so that she can pass between them out of Clark into Lois…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Clark began to regain control of his body, it felt like he had been bound internally and drained of all his strength, finally he was free to be himself and protect the innocent; his extremities tingled as he was completely numb. He bellowed out to Lois, wanting to free her from Ursa's enslavement, but he was far too weak. He attempted to use his super speed to grab Lois in order to force Ursa from her body…but no…he couldn't…it was like his captivity has drained him of all that it meant to be Kryptonian. He was utterly helpless, incapable of aiding Lois, incapable of helping himself!

Whilst he was feeling exhausted, Lois thrust herself upon him with her new found strength, cackling in intense pleasure! Together they both dropped onto the floor, with Ursa forcing Lois to mount Clark, pinning Clark's hands to the floor. He could not move as she enjoyed the lustral intensities of Clark attempting to quash his passionate arousal. Ursa cackled and boasted that he should give himself over to temptation; this is what his heart desires. Truth be told, this really was Clark's hearts desire as all he could think about was that Lois was embracing him. He was hers but sadly she was not herself!

Lois firmly thrusts her body tightly against Clark's weak male physique; he had been drained of his Kryptonian abilities through the bodily possession, which left him helplessly inept as his body was being violated by both the women he loved and the zoner who was a vile sexual predator: (Ursa). He felt both joyful and sorrowful over this unexpected occasion, as he relished at the fact that Lois was intimate with him, yet repulsed by the idea that she was forced to caress him, he may have her body but he needed more, he needed to connect with her soul during this pinnacle sexual event, he wanted this experience to be love not oppressed lust.

Whilst Lois, trapped inside herself, embraced the lustral intensions of Ursa, as they are of like mind in relation to Clark, as Lois herself dreams of Clarks inner brace. She too feels the love at the depths of her being. It is a feeling, like none she has ever had before, it is truly cosmic! She feels the frustration within herself, the need for his touch, this is why Ursa chose to take her, Ursa wanted to feel how Lois felt, to be one with a powerful man, too lust after strength and power that is far greater than any mortal mans. The sexual experience of a lifetime awaited, this Ursa was sure of, as she sensed the friction amounting from their bodies, as they rubbed one another, their bodies would surely move as one.

Ursa then tears Clarks shirt erotically, thrusting and biting until it is torn clean off and his firm farm boy muscular upper levels were exposed… he cried out inside, as he is in turmoil for all he has ever wanted since meeting Lois is for her embrace and now she is embracing him, all he had ever dreamed off, he wanted it, but not like this, heaven help, not like this.

He wanted her to be consensual, willing and able, not trapped by a zoner and forced upon him. This was not how he had imagined finally making love to Lois, he had imagined revealing his true self and her accepting him for who he was and embracing the love that she felt for him…a truly cosmic union that could not be broken even by the worst events he had imagined. Yet here his unity with her soul was severed as she was a slave to the carnal instincts of Ursa, not the Lois he loved, but a shadow of her former self…a mere vessel.

Lois controlled by Ursa's lustful desires, pulled off Clarks black leather belt and bound him with it, as she tied up his arms, he wriggled in an attempt to escape, yet he was not strong enough, he needed to regain his strengths as it felt as though he had been exposed to blue kryptonite, as his abilities were completely gone. He knew why Ursa had forced Lois to bind him, it was in order to prevent his exposure to yellow sun… a way of keeping him weak, so he could not be healed, he could not be rejuvenated, he was stripped of his Kryptonian heritage, his abilities and now it seemed that he did not possess the strength to fight off Lois.

Clark was receiving his dream girl's affections but for all the wrong reasons, he knew that this erotic act was not of Lois's desire nor was she of sound mind, so surely he was effectively making love with someone who was protesting within themselves to be free, to not commit this act, and not embrace Clark passionately. However, Ursa had overpowered Lois, she was in complete control of Lois's body, she controlled every will, every wish, every thought and ever feeling! Ursa was the puppeteer whilst Lois was the puppet, as she was seeking that connection between two people, that connection that was otherworldly and therefore that connection which Lois and Clark seemed to share.

Ursa released pheromones into Clark as she made Lois gently kiss and nibble his right ear, causing him to experience intense pleasure…a fact which Ursa felt enlightened by as she had longed to experience lustral carnage between human and Kryptonian lovers…Clarks reaction was truly intriguing as she began to stroke his body and kiss along the curvature of his neck, she was experiencing true love, an emotion so pure that she had never experienced it before! She was enjoying the fact that Lois aroused this Kryptonian boy as if she too was immortal, as if she too was of his species. A fact which quite clearly was not possible, as Lois was human; Clark wasn't but his upbringing and moral code made his emotions humanized and his embrace rare.

The pheromones forced Clark's hormones to take over as he began to embrace her back, he could not believe his actions as his body acted almost instinctively. He quickly grasped Lois and thrust her into the bedroom in Chloe and Lois's apartment; he had completely given in to the frustrated youth within him that cried out for intimacy. He tightly squeezed her thighs are he hold her body firmly against his, Ursa forced Lois to clamp her legs around him, locking their bodies together as one! A truly sensual experience where Lois, Clark and Ursa merged in the throws of passion. Three beings merged, united as one in a locked sexual release! Where no individual could escape the guilty pleasure!

They were thrusting and panting as they sped up, their hearts raced, getting faster and faster as they tightened their embrace. They were in the web of erotica, bound was Clark's Kryptonian arms but he used his legs to hold Lois tight as she thrust her body in it's entirety onto Clark, she enjoyed as he penetrated her tough nimble exterior, reaching her soft centre point. As they focused on the firm caress-ment of each other, Lois began to reach her epicenter as Clark erupted within her. He had exploded at the peak of his game which in turn caused Lois to reach a new height as she screamed in pleasure of the orgasmic experience she had just had.

Lois's orgasmic experience occurred many times as Ursa, feeding upon this caused her to embrace him again and again. She enjoyed being flustered by his embrace; she loved the feel of his firm strong, healthy biceps as her hand massaged around them as she raised Lois up high whilst still mounted on Clark so that her body felt this intimacy on both the inside and the out. Both her epicenter and her outer shell were overpowered by the continuous strain of the sexual pleasure she received at the hands of this Kryptonian…at the hands of Clark.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Olsen and Chloe Sullivan are enjoying their romantic meal at one of

Metropolis's most appealing clubs The Ace of Spades, when Jimmy receives a phone call

From his boss Tess Mercer at the Daily Planet, apparently she has a very important assignment and needs his photography skills as soon as possible. He explains to Chloe how important this assignment may be and she instinctively tells him to go. He leaves her at the Ace of Clubs and catches a taxi to the Daily Planet where his Editor has a helicopter standing by on the helipad. He lifts off for some unknown destination with the wind in his hair.

Chloe finished her meal and leaves the club for home. She get in her car and drives back to Smallville's as fast as she can, she attempted to call Clark at both his office in the Daily Planet and at Kent Farm, but she got no answer which was very unusual as she knew he was meant to be looking after James at her place. So she rang home and discovered to her horror that the line was engaged no matter which number she tried she just couldn't get through to Clark, Lois or young James, who was actually unconsciously sprawled across the table. Chloe began to worry so she put her foot down and sped home as fast as she could.

When Chloe arrived home she saw young James apparently sleeping in the living room, she fetched him a pillow and some blankets and covered him up and tucked him in. Just at that moment she heard a loud penetrating scream coming from Lois's bedroom, that appeared to echo, fearing that her cousin may be in danger, she checks on what the screams are and to her surprise she caught Clark mounted on top of Lois.

Chloe was flabbergasted, had her cousin managed what she had always dreamt of doing? Had she fallen in love with Clark and received his affections back? How could this relationship have blossomed into passion when as far as she knew Clark was still emotionally devastated by the depressive state of affairs that resulted in the end of his relationship with Lana Lang. the events which preceded this had led Chloe to fear about Clark's frame of mind as back when he experienced a devastating loss, he began to wear a red Kryptonite ring in order to let himself loose. He was unstoppable and a menace to himself and society as it caused him to be foolhardy!

Was Clark on Red Kryptonite again, no it couldn't be he had destroyed the ring years ago. But his behaviour was peculiar and warranted a good explanation, Chloe wondered whether there was any chance at all that he had been infected by red kryptonite. She swiftly and slowly awoke young James and crept out of her apartment taking him with her to the home of her friend Davis Bloom, where she knew he would be safe as she investigated the problems with Clark and Lois's intimacy.

She headed to the Isis foundation, where she discovered that whilst on a job reporting

For the daily planet, Clark had come into contact with an exploded pipeline that ran from Smallville to metropolis. Chloe remembered that this was near the mine in which the vein of red kryptonite was found and used as a cheap substitute for ruby's in the Smallville crows school spirit rings. Maybe there was red kryptonite within the smoke and maybe Clark had inhaled some if this was the case surely she needed to stop him before he hurts himself and Lois and everyone else he holds dear.

Chloe jumped into her car and drove like a women possessed, to the Kent farm, where her car skidded up the farm's muddy drive. She almost crashed in to the barn, she slipped in the mud as she ran to the barn where the green kryptonite should have been.

But where was it!

TBC


End file.
